Des yeux océan
by Kidalie
Summary: Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet étaient ennemis au lycée... Suite a un message des années plus tard, ils se rencontrent. Quelle histoire compliquée...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première fiction, soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plait ! :D Dites moi si vous avez aimé ! ;)

2004. Lycée Blaise Pascal.

Mathieu Sommet est le type « à suivre » du lycée. Il était beau (il fallait bien l'avouer), drôle et très, très populaire. Avec des potes par centaines et des belles filles par dizaines. Les filles l'adoraient et rêvaient d'être sa copine. Il était le mec qui se la jouait bad boy mais en gardant une image assez gentille de lui. Quand à ses potes… Le genre de gros connards qu'on a tous déjà fréquenté au collège ou au lycée. Ceux qui passent leur temps à se moquer des gens non populaire ou tout simplement différents. Antoine Daniel était, d'ailleurs, son souffre-douleur préféré. Antoine était grand (pas du tout le cas de Mathieu donc… Du haut de ses… Non pardon, du bas de ses 1m60, Mathieu n'était pas très grand.), timide, voir extrêmement réservé. Il avait les cheveux longs, ce qui lui valait des remarques méprisantes du genre « Hé le gay, t'aimes bien ressembler à une meuf ? T'aimes être dominé ? » ce à quoi il ne répondait rien. On lui avait toujours dit que la violence ne servait à rien et que la pire des humiliations était l'ignorance, alors il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Un jour, alors qu'il mangeait au self avec ses amis, Mathieu arriva.

« - Alors le gay, pas trop mal au cul ? demanda-t-il, fier de sa blague de merde. »

Antoine ne répondit rien et ne le regarda même pas.

« - Oh la tapette, t'écoutes quand on te parles ?! Réponds ! » Cria le nain en le secouant frénétiquement.

Il se leva, lui jeta rapidement un regard glacial puis parti. Malheureusement pour Antoine, Mathieu avait profondément envie de le faire chier. Il prit une pomme et la jeta avec force sur la nuque du pauvre garçon. Le chevelu eut mal à la nuque, évidemment, mais cette douleur était incomparable par rapport à celle de son cœur. Pourquoi tant de violence et de méchanceté envers lui ? Cette fois s'en était trop. Il se retourna, marcha d'un pas assuré vers le hobbit et lui mit son poing dans la gueule. (PUTAIN, IL ETAIT TEMPS BORDEL ! Désolée, je pète un câble, je hais tellement Mathieu dans ce chapitre. Bon, calme toi. Licorne. Peace.) Toutes les personnes présentes étaient subjuguées. Le mec le plus calme du lycée avait frappé Mathieu.

« - Putain…fit-il en se massant la mâchoire. Espèce de fils de pute !

- Ta gueule, ferme ta gueule. T'es vraiment le pire des enculés, je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en foutre un autre ! Tu crois que parce que tu es populaire, ça te donne tous les droits ?! Tu te sens mieux après avoir insulté et frappé les autres ?! T'es vraiment qu'un gros connard Sommet. »

Et il se cassa.


	2. Découverte

_Bonjour a tous ! Déjà merci pour vos review aussi gentilles les unes que les autres ! _

_J'ai oublié de préciser dans le 1er chapitre que Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartenaient pas... Donc je le fais ! _

_Vous imaginez posséder quelqu'un vous ? Alors le jeudi j'ai Mathieu, le vendredi Pewdiepie... Ce serait trop bizarre x)_

_Et cette fiction met en scène une romance entre 2 hommes ! Voilà voilà ! ^^ _

_Si cette fiction dérange Mathieu Sommet ou Antoine Daniel (désolée) je la supprimerai._

_Merci encore ! :D Je suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre, je vous promets que le prochain sera mieux !_

2014.

YouTube. Chaîne de MrAntoineDaniel. 1600000 abonnés. Il faisait parti du petit cercle de YouTubeur français à avoir plus d'un million d'abonnés. Et oui. Son émission à déjà 2 ans et ½ , commencée le 1er Mars 2012. (Bravoo tu sais compter ! 2014-2 = 2012 ! Bien joué !) Aimé et adulé, il reçoit des fanarts, des cadeaux et même des fanfictions ! Tous ça donné et fais par des fans. SES fans ! La vie ne pouvait pas être mieux… Il avait beaucoup changé par rapport au lycée. Ses cheveux étaient coupés ( pas trop court quand même, ses cheveux et lui c'est une histoire d'amour impossible !), possédait une barbe virile et toujours aussi grand. ( Oui pour moi il est grand ok ?! Je fais à peine la taille de Mathieu alors oui il est super grand !) Moins timide et introverti, puisque évidemment, la notoriété qu'il avait l'empêchait d'être timide. Cependant, un détail clochait dans ce paysage idyllique. Mathieu Sommet. Lui aussi était sur YouTube. 997000 abonnés. Le fait qu'il soit moins populaire arrachait un sourire au géant. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils faisaient tout les 2 review de vidéos et le pire du pire, le même humour et la même façon de penser. Jamais il ne pensait le revoir… Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand un petit bruit trop kawaaaiiii le ramena à la réalité.

De : Mathieu Sommet. A : MrAntoineDaniel.

« Salut ! Voilà, je viens de te découvrir et je me suis rappeler de qui tu es. Tu peux m'envoyer me faire foutre, évidemment, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup m'expliquer avec toi. Bonne soirée ! »

Subjugué, il relu le mail une bonne vingtaine de fois. What ? Son pire ennemi du lycée voulait le voir ? Pour expliquer quoi d'abord ? Comme il était crevé, il parti se coucher et s'endorma aussitôt.

*Point de vue Mathieu*

Il cherchait des vidéos pour le prochain épisode d'SLG quand il tomba sur sa chaîne. MrAntoineDaniel. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose de vague. N'y prêtant pas attention, il lança la 1ère vidéo. A peine l'épisode avait-il commencé que le nain se rappela de tout. Surpris, il eut un mouvement de recul. Ce mec introverti à souhait, ne disant jamais rien… Qu'il adorait faire souffrir, son souffre-douleur. Il se remémora toutes les saloperies qu'il lui avait faites.

«- Putain j'étais vraiment un gros connard.. »

De suite, il alla sur la page Facebook du chevelu et lui envoya un message. Il regardait avec appréhension le petit 'Vu.' En dessous du message…

**Marieloulou77** : _Bouuh la folle ! Tu trouves ça drôle mais si tu savais ce que j'ai fais à Caramel... ;) Merci pour ta review ! :D_


	3. Quand faut y aller

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Merci pour vos review et tout c'est trop gentil ! :D_

_A dans 2 jours ! :D UN GRAND BRAVO A MATHIEU SOMMET POUR SES 1 MILLION D'ABONNÉS ! Trop heureuse pour lui ! *w*  
_

2 jours que Mathieu lui avait envoyé ce message mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à y répondre. Faut le comprendre aussi ! Mais peut-être qu'il avait changé... Prenant son courage à 2 mains, il lui envoya

« Bonjour. Que veux tu dire par 't'expliquer' ? Sinon oui je suis d'accord. A bientôt. »

Court, simple et efficace. Franchement mettre deux jours pour écrire ça, c'est du foutage de gueule mais bon. C'était tout ce qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit… Le revoir… Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Quelque part, il mourrait d'envie de le voir vu qu'il était curieux. Mais il avait un peu peur aussi… Peur qu'il soit encore un sale con. Ses pensées lui prenaient tellement le chou qu'il n'entendit pas le petit 'bing' indiquant un nouveau message. C'est au second bing qu'il revient à la réalité.

De : Mathieu Sommet. A : MrAntoineDaniel.

« Ca te dit le 27 juin ? Si tu es dispo évidemment. »

« Et par le terme m'expliquer, je veux dire m'excuser. Ce que je ne ferais pas en MP, j'assume mes conneries en vrai. Salut. »

S'excuser ? Il voulait s'excuser ? D'accord il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient mais pourquoi maintenant ? Aussi tard ? *Il a sûrement dû beaucoup changé depuis ses 16 ans…* pensa le boss final des Internet.

(Il pense trop celui-là ! Si il continue à penser, cette histoire va jamais avancer. Bon faut que j'me bouge !)

« -Hé oh ! Regarde la date du jour et arrête de penser un peu !

-Euh… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Bah Jiminy Cricket voyons!

-… Vous êtes bizarre.

-Merci. Toi aussi. Allez bouge toi le cul et regarde quel jour on est ! »

Antoine, encore très troublé par une mystérieuse apparition dans sa tête, prit son portable et remarqua qu'on était le 26 juin !

-Heureusement que Marraine la bonne fée m'a prévenu… murmura-t-il en souriant.

(MARRAINE LA BONNE FEE ?! IL M'A PRIS POUR UN CLOWN OU QUOI ?!)

Retournant sur son ordi, il expédia à Mathieu :

« -Demain donc ? Où ? » La réponse de Gimli ne se fit pas attendre.

« -Ouep. Dernier bar avant la fin du monde ?

-Comment tu sais que j'habite à Paris ?

-Je suis Madame Soleil. Nan sérieux, Nyo me l'a dit.

-D'accord. Quelle heure ?

-19h-20h ?

-Ca marche. A demain.

-A plus. »

Sur cette discussion extraordinaire (joke), il parti sur son balcon, contempler les étoiles. C'est tellement beau une étoile. Vous trouvez pas ? Ca éloigne les doutes et réchauffe les cœurs. Si vous vous sentez seul, regardez les étoiles car où qu'on soit on regarde tous le même ciel ! :instantdéprime :

-Au final était-ce une bonne idée d'y aller ? se demanda le grand. Plus de retour en arrière possible désormais… Vu que 4h du matin approchait, il parti se coucher.

Une grande salle, remplie de gens. Mathieu au milieu. Ils rigolaient tous. Pourquoi rigolaient-ils ?

« -Mathieu qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-T'as vraiment cru que je voulais m'excuser ? T'es encore plus con qu'avant ! »

Antoine ne comprenait rien, il s'était fait avoir. Il y avait cru ! De rage, il essaya de frapper le nain. Mais au moment où son poing aurait dû percuter son visage, Mathieu disparu ne laissant que de la fumée.

Chewi se réveilla en sursaut.

-Rêve de merde…chuchota-t-il. Regardant l'heure sur son portable, il vit qu'il était 13h30. Il déjeuna et parti se préparer. Vu qu'on s'en carre le poireau de ce qu'il se passe de 13h30 à 19h, une ellipse magique apparaît !

A 19h, Antoine arriva au Dernier bar. Il s'assit à une table et voulu commander une bière mais par politesse il préférait attendre Mathieu. Ce dernier ne mit pas très longtemps à venir. Quand ils se virent et se retrouvèrent face à face, les mots ne sortaient pas. Se dévisageant l'un l'autre, ce fut le schizophrène qui brisa le silence.

« Salut.. » dit-il en souriant. Le grand était totalement… perdu. Tout a fait perdu

« …Bonjour… » répondit-il, gêné. Mathieu remarqua bien son malaise, alors en respirant un bon coup, il parla d'une traite.

« Bon, je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins. Je suis désolé. J'étais un gros con et je tiens à m'excuser. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes maintenant, je veux juste que tu ne me détestes plus. J'm'en veux tu sais… A l'adolescence on a tous été des connards, et même si on est mal dans sa peau, ça justifie pas le fait qu'on fasse du mal aux autres. Quand je repense à ce que je t'ai fais, je suis consterné par mes gestes et mes paroles. Mais sache que j'ai changé…Je crois. » Il rajouta ce dernier mot avec un petit rire.

Les yeux d'Antoine brillaient. Il savait qu'il allait s'excuser mais jamais il ne pensait à un tel pavé et tant de sincérité. Toute la pression tomba d'un seul coup. C'est avec assurance qu'il dit :

« -J'accepte tes excuses, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier. On repart à zéro ?

-On repart à zéro. » conclurent les deux hommes en rigolant.


	4. Vive la bière !

_Bonjour a tous ! :D Voilà la suite ! ^^ Merci encore pour vos review, c'est juste trop gentil._

_Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ainsi que les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf Romain peut-etre !_

_La suite est normalement dans 2 jours mais, il se pourrait que je la poste un peu en retard... Désolée ^^'_

_Sur ce, a bientôt !_

2 semaines après cette réconciliation, les 2 Youtubeurs étaient inséparables. Ils rigolaient beaucoup ensembles, buvaient des bières à longueur de nuit. La JapanExpo venait de se terminer, les vacances pointaient le bout de leurs nez ! La joie à son paroxysme. Ce soir là, l'Ewok et le hobbit allaient à une soirée organisée par leur cher ami Nyo. Les invités seraient une dizaine, une joyeuse troupe composée de Bob Lennon accompagné de Fanta, InThePanda, Metawendoh, LinksTheSun et ses frères et évidemment les protagonistes de l'histoire. L'ambiance serait donc au rendez-vous ! Mathieu et Antoine marchaient tranquillement en fumant, parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout de la fête imminente.

« -Une p'tite bière me fera pas d'mal ! Dit Mathieu en s'étirant.

-Pochtron.

-ta Gueule Gargamel.

-Dit le schtroumph.

-Le schtroumph t'emmerde grand con ! » répliqua-t-il en tentant de le baffer mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un nain et que même en sautant, il touche pas la tête d'Antoine. Sad life. Devant cet échec cuisant, ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'ils arrivaient à la soirée. C'est un Nyo enjoué, et déjà quelque peu bourré, qui leur ouvrit.

« Les couppaaaaiiings ! » hurla le jeune homme éméché. La soirée avait déjà commencée, ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir Bob debout sur une table dansant sensuellement avec un balai tandis que InThePanda le filmait discrètement pour l'afficher sur Twitter. Lui sadique ? Noooon… Ou très peu. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que tout le monde commence à picoler joyeusement. Tout le monde se bouraient, rigolaient, se lançaient des bombes à eau dans l'appart… Attendez quoi ? Cette ingénieuse idée avait été lancée par Fanta qui voulait voir à quoi ressemblait les cheveux d'Antoine et d'InThePanda mouillés. L'hilarité et le bordel général régnaient dans l'appartement. On distinguait 2 clans distinct. Cachés derrière le canapé, se trouvaient Antoine, Mathieu, InThePanda, Links et Nyo. Derrière la table de la cuisine, on voyaient Metawendoh, Fanta, Bob (jamais séparés voyons !), David et Jeremy.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, Bob hurla :

« -Attendez ! » Tous le monde s'arreta.

« -Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? questionna Fanta, soucieux.

-Y A PLUS DE BIERE !

-NOOOON ! POURQUOI MONDE CRUEL ? cria Antoine en secouant la tête violemment.

-Parce que le Japon…s'exclama Links.

-TA GUEULE ! vociférèrent tous les invités.

-Les mecs y a toujours plus de bière…

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire ?

-Attendez ! Y a encore de l'alcool ! Lança Mathieu en désignant un bouteille de rhum.

-Mathieu notre sauveur ! Hip hip hip hourra ! »

La soirée continua jusqu'à ce que la voisine appelle la police pour tapage nocturne. Comme ils foutaient encore le bordel dû à un désaccord sur cette fantastique question « Est-ce-que les pingouins ont des genoux ? », les flics les ont menacés de les foutrent au poste. Donc, sans ranger nan mais oh, tout le monde partit. Les frères Breut restèrent dormir chez Nyo, tandis que les autres rentraient chez eux. Bob tentait désespérément de rouler une pelle à Fanta, qui extrêmement gêné devant les autres, refusait les avances du pyro-barbare. Le dingue de shiba et cousin machin, c'est-à-dire Meta et InThePanda s'en allaient bras dessus, bras dessous, titubant, se rattrapant sur l'autre… M'enfin bref on s'en fout, on veut du Matoine nous. Revenons à nos deux énergumènes. Ils chancelaient mais arrivaient à s'éviter. Jusqu'au moment où Mathieu s'écrasa avec la grâce d'une limace décédée sur Antoine. Que quelques centimètres séparaient leur visages, sentant leur souffle alcoolisé.

« Antoine…

-Oui ?

-…Tu crois qu'il y a une petite souris chez les bébés requins ! Vu qu'ils perdent aussi leurs dents…

-Et genre en guise de cadeau, elle apporte du poisson !

-Mais carrément ! »

Cette question existentielle résolue, ils entreprirent l'ascension d'une nouvelle quête d'une complexité sans nom, se relever. Alors qu'un problème venait tout juste d'être régler, un autre survint.

« -Mathieu ? »

Le susnommé regarda attentivement l'homme qui l'avait interpelé. Son visage lui disait quelque chose… Etant bourré, se concentrer sur cet individu était plus dur qu'il n'y parait. Cependant, il eût un déclic.

« -Romain ! »

Romain était le meilleur ami de Mathieu. Ils se connaissaient depuis le CE1, un lien fort les partageaient. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, peut-être 3 ou 4 mois. Pendant que Mathieu sautillait et semblait fou de joie, Antoine, lui, se refroidit complètement. Lui aussi le connaissait. Ce connard qui lui avait mis la misère au collège et au lycée. Pas très emballé, il lui lança un petit « Bonsoir… ». Romain décrocha de la conversation pour poser ses yeux sur le chevelu.

« -Mais attends, tu ressembles trop à un mec paumé au lycée ! Chais plus comment il s'appelait…

-Antoine Daniel. Et le 'mec paumé' c'est moi. » répliqua-t-il d'un air glacial. L'abruti dénommé Romain (bordel que je déteste ce prénom) surpris, regarda les deux à tour de rôle avec les yeux qui semblaient vouloir s'enfuir de ses orbites.

« -Mais Mathieu, qu'est-ce-que tu fous avec…ce mec ? C'est un abruti rappelles toi !

-Ce mec comme tu dis, c'est mon ami. Et ce n'est en aucun cas un abruti. Riposta son ami, furieux.

-Quoi ?! Comment tu peux être ami avec cette tarlouze ?! Sérieux il doit être aussi intéressant que mon frigo !

-La question que je me pose c'est comment je peux être ami avec un connard comme toi. »

Un grand blanc suivit ces paroles. Mathieu et Romain se regardaient haineusement, tandis qu'Antoine souhaitait intérieurement disparaître.

« -Un connard moi ? reprit le connard en question.

-Oui.

-Oh je vois… T'es avec lui. Tu protèges ton p'tit amoureux ! » cracha t-il un sourire vicieux et satisfait collé sur la tronche.

Chewbacca et le hobbit devinrent rouge. Un de colère et l'autre de gêne.

« -Haha tu fais trop pitié Mat'. Je t'aurais jamais cru comme ça. Allez j'me casse. »

Mathieu tremblait de rage. Lui coller un pain lui remettrait sûrement les idées mais ce mec, ce connard, avait été son meilleur ami durant de longues années. Et il venait de le perdre à cause du géant.

Antoine ne savait plus où se mettre. Son ami venait de perdre un ami très proche par sa faute. Il ne put que bredouiller :

«-Je suis désolé…

-Désolé ? T'es désolé ? Putain à cause de toi, j'ai perdu la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde ! J'espère bien que tu es désolé !

-Mec, d'accord c'est parce que je suis ton pote que vous vous êtes engueulés mais c'était ton choix de me défendre ! Je t'en ai obligé ? Non. Tu l'as fait comme un grand garçon. Alors rejette pas toute la faute sur moi. »

Suite à ces mots, Mathieu s'avança dangereusement, les poings fermés. Le sang d'Antoine ne fit qu'un tour, il serra les poings prêt a se battre. Alors que ceux-ci n'était plus très loin, l'un et l'autre, le regard haineux du nain se brisa, lançant place à quelques larmes, ses poings se desserrèrent et couru vers Antoine pour se blottir dans ses bras.

« Excuse moi… » Antoine était tellement étonné qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que le châtain commençait a l'embrasser.

**_Marieloulou77 __: _**_Bah oui tu sais bien que je suis étrange ! Surtout que d'habitude ce que j'écris est horrible faut bien que je compense ! XD Merci encore de ta review ! :D_


	5. Nobody's said it was easy

_Bonjour à tous ! Je viens de dépasser les 1,100 vues. Je suis fragile OMG. C'est trooop gentil ! J'vous aime fort._

_Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Les autres personnages non plus, même Céleste est inspirée d'une vraie personne. Ensuite je precise que j'invente la vie des protagonistes. La chanson "The scientist" de Coldplay ne m'appartient pas non plus. _

_Ensuite, j'ai mis le terme norme entre guillemets car pour moi, il n'y a pas de 'normalité'. Voilà. :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

« Excuse moi… » Les mots de Mathieu se répercutaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le nain arrête tout. Choqué par son geste, il recula, plaquant son dos au mur. Ce fut Antoine qui parla le premier.

« -Euh mec… Tu viens de m'embrasser là, j'rêve pas ?

-Je…Euh…J'dois partir !

-Attends ! »

Mais trop tard, l'autre disparaissait déjà au détour d'une rue. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? La bière assurément. Ou encore le fait qu'il ai perdu Romain, ce qui n'était pas une grande perte au final, mais cela l'avait peut-être perturbé et à l'obligé à agir ainsi. Oui sûrement… Malgré l'alcool coulant dans ses veines, son cerveau cogitait. Avait-il aimé ? A vrai dire, il n'en savait que dalle. En moins de 3 minutes, son ami l'avait engueulé, embrassé puis finalement s'enfuit sans donner une quelconque explications à ses actes. Non sans une pointe d'amertume, il rentra chez lui, laissant court à ses questions sans réponses.

*Point de vue Mathieu*

« -Je…Euh…J'dois partir !

-Attends ! »

Mathieu courait comme un dératé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comment qualifier son geste ? Bon… Trouvons une excuse ! *J'étais bourré, j'étais triste…*

Sérieusement ? Encore, il lui aurait fait un câlin ce serait passé. Mais là… Même si l'alcool faisait oublier certaines choses, il pouvait être sur qu'Antoine s'en rappellerait. La scène qui repassait dans sa tête n'avait aucun sens ! Il se voyait, brulant de colère et de tristesse voulant le frapper à mort et la seconde d'après, leurs bouches étaient unies. Il ne pouvait pas être gay. Pas homophobe pour un sou, il respectait totalement la communauté homosexuelle mais devoir en faire parti lui semblait impossible. Il ressemblait à ces gens qui ont peur de ne pas correspondre à la 'norme'. Aimer, d'accord mais dès qu'il s'agit de 2 hommes ou 2 femmes cela répugnait voir dégoutait les autres. Pas tous évidemment, mais une bonne partie quand même. Des regards dédaigneux voir méprisants juste parce qu'ils aiment quelqu'un du même sexe. Or, il fallait que Mathieu Sommet soit dans la norme. Pour lui, le regard des autres avait toujours été très important et ça depuis tout petit. Il appris à laisser sa différence à la maison. Au lycée, il écoutait du rap pour se fondre dans la masse, alors qu'il préférait du bon rock. Tout ce que les autres aimaient, il faisait semblant d'aimer alors qu'au fond de lui, il n'y trouvait aucun intérêt. Finalement depuis le collège, Antoine et Mathieu se ressemblaient plus qu'ils n'y croyaient. Antoine acceptait sa différence au contraire de Mathieu qui faisait tout pour la rejeter. Etre différent, c'est pas facile. Cependant, il avait déjà réussi. Se stoppant net dans sa course effrénée, il eût un déclic. La seule personne avec qui il pouvait être lui…*Si j'allais la voir ?* pensa-t-il. Ignorant la douleur croissante de ses poumons et de ses jambes, il repartit à toute vitesse. Céleste, sa première vraie petite amie. Arrivé à destination, il se questionna, se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Il poussa la grille noire et alla s'asseoir devant la pierre tombale de Céleste. Il lui rendait souvent visite, n'arrivant pas vraiment à faire son deuil. La mort lui avait pris son amour trop violemment pour qu'il s'en remette totalement. Un accident de voiture, au mauvais endroit, mauvais moment. « Elle n'a pas souffert Mr Sommet. Le choc fut trop violent, elle n'a rien senti. » disaient les médecins. Lors de l'enterrement, il refusait toujours d'y croire se refermant hermétiquement à cette idée. C'est quand il vit la chambre vide de Céleste qu'il accepta la dure réalité. Elle voyageait sur le voilier au voiles noires dès à présent. Il s'assit donc devant la tombe et lança la chanson «The scientist » de Coldplay, c'était leur chanson. Elle préservait le lien précieux entre ses 2 âmes, 2 amoureux qui, même séparés, s'aimeraient toujours.

« Bonjour Céleste… Cela fait un moment que je suis pas venu, j'en suis désolé. J'ai…hum…besoin de ton aide. Mon ami Antoine… Je t'en ai parlé, tu te rappelles ? Et bien, je l'ai…euh…embrassé. Je sais absolument pas pourquoi. Et je me sens mal parce que je ne suis pas gay et ensuite parce que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir trahie… Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je te l'avais promis… Je suis perdu. J'ai peur de t'oublier si j'aime Antoine…Mais je ne l'aime pas ! C'est impossible… Tu crois que si ? Ok admettons que je l'aime. De 1, il ne m'aimera pas et de 2 je suis nul avec les relations amoureuses ! Mais qu'est-ce-que je peux bien faire… » N'en pouvant plus, Mathieu éclata en sanglots. On n'entendait que la douce musique et des pleurs. Relevant la tête, Mathieu pu apercevoir que le Soleil se levait en même temps que les paroles disaient « Nobody's said it was easy…No one ever said it would be so hard… » Il cru comprendre que Céleste lui montrait une métaphore. La nuit, représentant son vécu, partait et le jour se levait, une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles expériences lui tendaient les bras.

« Tu…Tu me pardonnes si je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu ne m'en voudras pas ? »

Le silence lui répondit mais au fond, il savait qu'elle le pardonnerait.

« Merci…murmura-t-il ému. Je ne sais pas encore si je l'aime. On verra bien. Mais… J'ai peur des gens… De leurs réactions. Mais si ça se trouve, c'est rien, ce n'est pas la 1ère fois que je fais des conneries ! » Se levant en rigolant suite à sa dernière phrase, il remercia encore une fois Céleste.

« Heureusement que tu es là. Merci encore une fois de m'avoir guidé. »

Souriant devant le Soleil levant, une légère brise vient lui caresser le visage. Mathieu se leva et s'éloigna du cimetière, apaisé. Mais soudain quelque chose qu'il avait oublié lui revint. *Merde Antoine ! » Il était parti comme un malpropre sans expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Comment avait réagi Antoine ? Et si il lui faisait la gueule ? Le nain soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, angoissé. Il adorait le brun. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement, gueulaient des ignominies… Une belle amitié. Surement une des meilleures depuis de longues années. Elle ne devait pas être gâchée par sa faute. En déverrouillant son portable, il remarqua qu'il était 7h13. Malgré l'heure prématurée, il envoya un message à son ami.

« Désolé pour hier mec, j'ai trop abusé sur la bière je crois ! »

La réponse ne mit pas trop de temps à arriver pour la plus grande surprise du hobbit.

« -Pas grave. Faut dire qu'on a trop abusé dude ! J'viens de voir la vidéo de Bob avec le balai, juste hilarant. On se voit ce soir mec ?

-Le meilleur moment c'est quand il met le chapeau de cowboy sur le bout du balai pour pas qu'il attrape froid. Ouep ! Chez moi ou chez toi ?

-Chez moi. Bon j'vais décuver ! A plus bb.

-Ok. A plus poussin ! » Rassuré, le petit rentra chez lui et alla dans son lit. Vu la nuit chargée en émotion qu'il venait de passer, il avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu non ?

**Marieloulou77**: _Merci encore pour ton soutien constant. ;) Je suis tellement sadique ! XD Poule et endive forever. ;)_


	6. Allons regarder les étoiles !

_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai plus de 1,400 vues. Wuuuuut ? Sérieux, c'est trop (je sais je le dis tout le temps ^^)._

_Robin Williams est mort, il a rejoint les étoiles. Je suis trop triste. :( Si vous le connaissez pas, arretez tout et allez regarder Hook ou Fisher king._

_Ce soir c'est la nuit des Perséides ! :D D'ou le titre et le thème de ce chapitre. Au fait, Supermassive black hole de Muse ainsi que Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ! :D A bientôt. _

Mathieu arriva chez Chewbacca un peu avant l'heure avec dans ses bras, de la bière. En toquant, il entendit des pas s'approcher et une voix chevrotante lui dire :

«-Qui C'eeeeeeeeest?

-Ton looners préférééééé ! Celui dont tu rêves tout les soirs, avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus !

-… Merde, j'suis démasqué ! dit-il en ouvrant la porte »

Les 2 se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Antoine laissa entrer le nain, remarquant les bières.

«-Putain mec t'es pas sérieux ! Encore de la bière ? T'es vraiment un alcolo !

-Même pas vrai d'abord. En plus c'est pas de la bière. rétorqua le hobbit.

-Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi alors ?

-…C'est…d'la potion magique !

-Bien sûr Astérix. En plus d'être lilliputien, t'es un menteur !

-Connard. Ma taille, elle vous emmerde tous ! Vous êtes jaloux !

-Ouais j'suis trop jaloux de toi. Ca doit être tellement drôle de sauter pour regarder à la fenêtre.

-Bon ta gueule, j'ai faim. »

Et sur ces mots, il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, directement suivi par Mufasa (oui ça m'amuse de comparer Antoine à un lion vu sa touffe de cheveux). Sur la table se trouvait une pizza, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et papotaient joyeusement entre 2 bouchées de pizza. Au bout d'un moment, Mathieu proposa :

« Si on allait regarder les étoiles ? C'est la nuit des étoiles filantes aujourd'hui ! On prend des couvertures, d'la bière et des chips et on s'installent au bord de la Scène !

-Tu me propose un rencard ? ricana-t-il. Devant tant d'enthousiasme, je ne peux qu'accepter !

-Essaye pas jouer le mec intelligent, ça te vas pas.

-Bouge ton cul, on y va. »

Antoine alla dans sa chambre et revint dans la pièce principale avec un sac. Ils y mirent tout ce qu'ils leur semblait nécessaire et sortirent en vitesse.

« -Si ça se trouve, y aura des Perséides !

-Euh… Des Perséides ?

-Des étoiles filantes.

-Nan, tu viens de dire des Perséides pas des étoiles filantes !

-Les Perséides sont des étoiles filantes, ignorant.

-T'aurais pas pu juste dire étoiles filantes ?

-On appelle ça des Perséides ! Tu me soules.

-Mouais… »grommela Antoine.

Devant l'air ronchon de son camarade, Mathieu rigola. Grâce à l'effet boule de neige, le grand rigola aussi. Ils marchèrent encore quand ils firent une rencontre des plus inattendue et déplorable.

« -Alors comme ça je suis un connard Mat' ? Au moins je ne suis pas une sale tapette de merde. »

Mathieu et Antoine se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Ils avaient, bien sûr, reconnu la voix. Sauf que ledit connard n'était pas seul mais accompagné de 2 autres mecs.

« -Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? rétorqua le châtain.

-Oh au départ je me promenais juste… Mais maintenant que t'es là, je viens juste m'expliquer … Ha non en fait, je viens te casser la gueule à toi et à ton petit protégé. Et vu que je suis un connard, j'ai amené des amis. »

Mathieu reconnut ses anciens potes du lycée, des gros cons eux aussi, Maxime et Louis et commença à s'inquiéter. Pas pour lui mais pour le jeune homme derrière lui qui n'avait strictement rien demandé. Néanmoins (comme Voldemort… Ok je sors, c'était nul), quand il jeta un regard à celui-ci, il semblait très calme voir même un peu…amusé ? Ses yeux brillaient d'un air de défi comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Or, ce n'en était pas un. Ce que ne savait pas Mathieu, c'est qu'Antoine avait acquéri de la force, de l'assurance et qu'il ne sortait jamais sans son canif, qui certes paraissait très petit, mais qui pouvait être utile. Soudainement, Romain s'avança rapidement vers le plus grand et mis toute sa hargne dans ce coup de poing. Chewbacca, s'étant préparé, stoppa net l'action avec sa main gauche alors que la main droite percuta les côtes du connard. Une musique commença dans sa tête. Supermassive black hole. Plutôt badass pour se battre. Romain ne le montrait pas, mais on voyait bien qu'il avait mal. Maxime décida d'intervenir en foutant un coup de pied à Mathieu, l'envoyant valser sur quelques mètres. Antoine voulut porter secours à son ami mais Romain ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Alors qu'il allait secourir le plus petit, il sentit une main lui agripper les cheveux, le tirant violement en arrière et tomba. Romain se plaça au dessus de lui et le frappa au dessus de la pommette. Il répliqua par un magnifique coup de boule qui laissa KO son adversaire. Poussant le corps sans connaissance de R. (ras le bol d'écrire le nom de ce connard) il se releva. Mathieu se débrouillait tant bien que mal mais il faiblissait. Il était mal en point. Ses lèvres saignaient ainsi que son nez, un cocard naissait sur son œil droit. Soudain Maxime attrapa Mathieu par le col et le jeta avec force contre le mur. Il hurla de douleur et s'évanouit. Le grand ressentit une colère noire éclater en lui. Il couru vers Maxime et, en une fraction de seconde, lui cala son canif sous la jugulaire.

« -Tu le touches, j'te tue. Casse toi. »

Et il parti sans demander son reste. Et Louis me direz vous ? Bah il s'était cassé, il trouvait cela déloyal de se battre 3 contre 2 et puis il n'était pas là pour frapper quelqu'un. Il se promenait juste avec ses amis quand Romain à pété un câble. Revenons aux 2 héros. Le chevelu se précipita vers le hobbit, terrifié.

« -Mathieu ! Mathieu réponds moi ! »hurla Antoine. Il prit son pouls et écouta sa respiration. Rien ne clochait, il tira la conclusion qu'il était simplement évanoui. A peine le brun venait de faire cette conclusion que le plus petit se réveilla.

« -Antoine… ?

-Putain, tu m'as fait trop peur ! J'ai cru que… » Mathieu, toujours au sol, comprit et tenta de lui faire un câlin malgré la douleur omniprésente. Antoine n'hésita pas une seconde et le serra dans ses bras. Le moment, bien que court, fut l'un des meilleurs de leurs vies.

« -Tu peux te lever ?

-Attends… - il tenta de se lever mais n'y arriva pas- Non.

-Merde. Je t'emmène à l'hosto.

-NON!

Antoine, surpris par la violente réponse négative de son ami, ne comprenait pas.

-Comment ça non ?

- S'il-te-plait… J'ai peur de l'hôpital… Je t'en supplie ne m'y amène pas ! »

L'air apeuré et les yeux embués de Mathieu torturait Antoine. Comment le soigner si il n'allait pas à l'hôpital ? Appeler un médecin au pire… A cette heure ? Il n'y en avait pas. Ce serait donc à lui de soigner le blessé ? Il rougit rien qu'en pensant à cette idée. *Pourquoi je rougis moi ? N'importe quoi.*

« -Je t'emmène chez moi.

-Tu vas me porter ?

-Bah je suis obligé non ? » dit-il doucement en souriant. Il commença à porter Mathieu, en faisant attention pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ils arrivèrent difficilement au domicile d'Antoine, manquant plusieurs fois de se rétamer par terre. Il le posa délicatement sur le canapé et alla chercher de l'eau, du désinfectant, des compresses et un tissu propre. Avec précaution, et en tremblant légèrement, il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et de son nez. Il regarda le bleu qui se formait en dessous de son œil. Ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux de Mathieu. Des yeux océan.

« -Antoine ?

-Oui ?

-Merci… Sans toi, je sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé.

-De rien bro. Tu me fais plus jamais ça par contre.

-Promis ! »

Il frissonna à la pensée de revoir Mathieu évanouit. Il avait cru mourir quand il l'avait entendu hurler.

« -Tu as mal où ?

-Au dos, au visage et au torse.

-Je peux regarder tes blessures si ça te dérange pas ?

-Oui, oui vas y… » dit le nain en rougissant.

L'ambiance était tendue quand il souleva le t-shirt de Mathieu. Les 2 rougissaient fortement. Il palpa le torse du plus vieux recouverts d'hématomes, lui arrachant un cri.

« -Désolé ! Je… J'ai pas fait exprès.

-Je m'en doute. C'est pas grave. »

Antoine retoucha son torse avec le tissu. Cependant il tremblait encore plus, la vue de sa poitrine lui donnait chaud. Depuis un moment, il ressentait un drôle de sentiment en compagnie du faux schizophrène. Il n'en savait pas plus que ça mais ça l'intriguait.

« -Mathieu ?

-Hum?

-J'ai un truc à te dire. »


	7. La révélation

_Bonjour à tous ! Je le poste tard parce qu'hier j'ai procrastiné à mort. Je suis partie en vacances, j'ai passé ma journée sur la route. Voilà vous savez ma vie !_

_Bref. Antoine, Mathieu et ses parents m'appartiennent pas. J'espère que vous aimerez ! A plus !_

« -J'ai un truc à te dire.

-Je t'écoutes.

-T'as du sel ?

-2ème tiroir à gauche, en dessous du meuble blanc. »

Nan je déconne, il s'est passé ça du tout. Mais ça me fait rire.

« J'ai un truc à te dire. Déglutia Antoine.*

-Je t'écoute.

-Je suis gay.

-Bah… C'est cool pour toi… Non, plus sérieusement, je dois y voir un message subliminal ou tu me dis ça juste histoire de dire ?

-1ère option. Écoute, depuis quelques temps, je me sens bizarre quand tu es là. J'ai le cœur qui bat vite, mes mains deviennent moites et quand je vois tes yeux (Je suis amoureux lalala ! DANY BRILLANT SORS DE MON CORPS!), je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me noyer dans tes orbes océan. Je ne sais pas si ce n'est qu'une attirance physique mais franchement, je ne pense pas. C'est trop puissant. Tu m'apportes un bonheur inégalable… Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais il fallait que je te le dises. Je… Je crois que je t'aime. »souffla-t-il.

Mathieu restait muet après cet aveu. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps. Il avait envie de rassurer Antoine, de lui dire que lui aussi ça lui faisait ça mais cette peur reprenait le dessus. Arriverai-t-il à s'assumer ? Ce serait sûrement très compliqué… Ses pensées se mélangeaient complètement tant il était fatigué. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules et avaient de plus en plus de mal à les rouvrir. Juste avant de s'endormir, il lui dit :

« -Je promets d'y réfléchir, je ne t'en veux pas… »

1 seconde plus tard, il roupillait, laissant Antoine quelque peu déçu. Il ne s'attendait pas à la déclaration d'amour niant-niante mais à un peu plus d'argumentation… Au moins, il ne lui en voulait pas,c'était le principal ! Il y avait peut-être un espoir… Antoine imagina ce qu'il se passerait si ils étaient ensemble. Ils seraient sûrement très heureux ! Mais si ils venaient à se séparer… Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Peut-être resteraient-ils amis et encore. « Mais arrête de penser a la fin alors que ça n'a même pas encore commencé ! Si ça commence un jour… » s'attrista-t-il. Il rangea tout ce qui était sur la table et regarda l'homme dont il était amoureux. Ça aurait été une mauvaise idée de le laisser sur le canapé, son mal de dos s'intensifierait. Son lit serait bien mieux. Il le prit dans ses bras, une main dans son dos, l'autre derrière les genoux, et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il l'allongea délicatement et s'apprêta à partir quand une petite voix l'appela.

« -Reste avec moi… »

Mathieu, réveillé depuis peu, lui tendait la main.

« -Et je dors où ? Par terre ? S'esclaffa le brun.

-Non avec moi… dit le plus petit avec un ton sérieux et en baissant le yeux.

-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Pourquoi ?

Antoine était embarrassé.

-Bah… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ?

-Oui. Et ?

-Tu veux quand même dormir avec moi ? En sachant ce que je ressens pour toi ?

-Oui. Allez viens. »

Antoine hésitait un peu. Ce serait une véritable torture de l'avoir aussi près de lui sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il vit que Mathieu commençait à enlever son t-shirt et son pantalon. Chewbacca se retourna vivement, tout rouge.

« -Que… Tu fais quoi là ?

-Bah j'me dessape. Je vais pas pioncer habillé ! Mais je dors toujours à poil gamin… » ajouta le nain avec la voix du Patron. Il se tourna lentement, les yeux rivés au sol. Il n'osait pas avancer. Mais Mathieu lui avait demandé alors… Le plus petit le regardait intensément tout en souriant. Ça l'amusait de voir Antoine aussi déstabilisé. Si il avait pu se lever pour l'obliger à venir, il aurait fait. Malheureusement, son dos lui faisait encore atrocement souffrir. Le plus grand respira un bon coup et vint s'installer sur le petit lit.

« -Bah voilà quand tu veux ! » s'exclama Mathieu en passant ses bras autour de son torse, chose plus communément appelé 'câlin'. Antoine se sentit beaucoup plus détendu, il était bien dans les bras de Mathieu. Le silence total régnait dans la pièce. Le hobbit mit fin à leur étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux, s'approchant toujours plus.

« -Mat' qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

-Ta gueule Daniel. »

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa. C'était un doux baiser, leur premier baiser. Il ne dura pas très longtemps mais il était très intense.

« -Écoute Antoine, je ressens la même chose pour toi, je crois. Mais il faut que j'arrive à ne plus avoir peur.

-Ne plus avoir peur de quoi ?

-D'être ce que je suis. Attendons demain, je serais fixé.

-Comment peut-on avoir peur d'être l'homme le plus parfait du monde ?

-T'es idiot. Allez on dort.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, comblés. Quand Mathieu se réveilla, il n'avait plus mal, ou très peu. Il réussit à sortir du lit sans réveiller la Belle au Bois dormant, qui pionçait sévère, encore habillé. (Au cas où, c'est Antoine la Belle au Bois qui dort) Il se rhabilla, passa une main vite fait dans ses cheveux pour donner l'illusion d'être coiffé et laissa un mot à Antoine, lui disant qu'il devait faire quelque chose de très important et qu'il reviendrai ensuite. Sa montre indiquait 10h45. Le prochain bus ne devrait plus tarder. Le jeune homme se rendait chez ses parents pour leur poser une question très importante. « Que feriez-vous si j'étais différent ? » Ses parents l'avait toujours élevé dans le but qu'il soit comme les autres. Ils n'auraient jamais accepté un fils différent. Or… C'est ce qu'il se passait. En réalité, il était sûr pour Antoine. Si Céleste avait acquiescé alors tout est bon. Il voulait voir la réaction de ses parents. Il arriva bien vite, trop vite. Maintenant qu'il était là autant continuer. Ha le Marais… Un des quartiers les plus friqués de Paris ! Il se rapprocha de cet immeuble qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il appuya à l'interphone et attendit un peu.

« -Oui ?

-Maman, c'est moi !

-Oh chéri ! Je t'ouvre ! »

A peine eût-il le temps de dire ouf que sa mère le serait dans ses bras.

« -Tu m'as manqué !

-Moi aussi 'man. Papa est là ?

-Oui, encore occupé dans son bureau, tu le connais !

-Installe toi dans le salon, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-D'accord, d'accord ! »dit-elle folle de joie.

Mathieu entra dans l'appartement (très) luxueux de ses parents et fonça directement devant la porte du bureau. Il toqua.

« -Entrez !

-Bonjour Papa.

-Bonjour mon fils. Qu'y a t-il ?

-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, à toi et maman.

-Très bien, j'arrive. »

Échange plutôt froid direz-vous. Lui et son père n'avaient jamais été proches, le minimum suffisait amplement. Ils rejoignèrent le salon, le père s'installe à côté de sa femme pendant que Mathieu leur faisait face.

« -Bon. Vous avez toujours fait en sorte que mon éducation soit irréprochable et je pense que vous avez réussi. Vous m'avez toujours dit que la différence était pour les autres. Bref, si je suis là, c'est pour vous dire que je suis avec quelqu'un.

-Bravo mon fils !

-Merci. Cette personne me rend heureux, fait mon bonheur. C'est la personne la plus magnifique et extravagante que j'ai jamais rencontré.

-Comment s'appelle cette personne fils ?

-Antoine. Il s'appelle Antoine. »

Cette dernière phrase avait jeté un froid dans la pièce. Mathieu souriait, tellement fier de l'avoir assumé. Il savait parfaitement comment ses parents réagiraient et s'il s'en foutait. Désormais, il avait Antoine. Quand à ses parents… Livides. Pâles comme la mort.

« -Pardon ? Dit durement le père de Mathieu.

-Antoine. C'est pourtant pas compliqué.

-Mais chéri… Tu es… Tu es… Amoureux d'un autre homme ? Sanglota t-elle, agitant un mouchoir comme dans les films.

-Oui. Antoine donc. Vous avez du mal avec son prénom c'est fou !

-J'ai élevé un monstre donc.

-A moins de t'être élevé tout seul, je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler. »

Son père tenta de le gifler mais ne réussit pas. Mathieu avait bloqué sa main.

« -Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Adieu ! »

Sur ce Mathieu parti sous les pleurnichements de sa mère et les insultes homophobes de son père. Il s'était, en quelque sorte, vengé. La vie était belle maintenant. Il rentra chez Antoine pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, il l'aimait.

**Marieloulou77** : _Moi sadique ?! Pourquoi une telle accusation ? Tu me connais pourtant... ;) Poule et endive forever !_


	8. J'ai réussi !

_Bonjour à tous ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... *part pleurer dans son lit en position fœtale*_

_Alors juste, merci. Merci. Cette fiction m'a vraiment rendue heureuse et bordel ça fait du bien. ;) _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !_

Il rentra chez Antoine pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, il l'aimait. Il entra en trombe dans l'appart du chevelu en gueulant « J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! ». Antoine, en train de faire la vaisselle (cool story bro), fut franchement étonné voir apeuré par ce cri. Le châtain lui sauta dessus, tant il était euphorique. Le plus grand détailla le visage de son amoureux. Des larmes pointaient au coin de ses yeux, un sourire béat jusqu'aux oreilles, ses cheveux en bazar complet et enfin, il semblait essoufflé comme si il venait de courir un marathon.

« -Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Mathieu ?

-J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !

-Oui ça, j'ai compris, tu hurles cette phrase depuis tout à l'heure. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

-Ha oui excuse moi. Tu vois je suis allé les voir et j'ai dis que j'étais amoureux parce que j'étais sûr tu vois ? Vu que Céleste, elle me l'avait dit, j'ai foncé ! Et là mes parents, ils étaient trop énervés quand j'ai dis Antoine, il a tenté de me gifler mais je l'ai pas laissé faire ! J'ai réussi !

-Mathieu… J'ai rien compris. Mais alors rien du tout. Si tu le faisait dans l'ordre ?

-Rha mais tu comprends rien ! Bon. Je suis allé voir mes parents. Ils voulaient que je sois comme les autres. Je leur ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi, alors ma mère à commencé à pleurer et mon père m'a dit « J'ai élevé un monstre. » et je lui ai répondu « A moins que tu te sois élevé tout seul, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles ! », il a tenté de me gifler mais il a pas réussi et après je suis parti. J'ai réussi !

-Ton père t'as traité de monstre et gifler parce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

-Oui.

-Quel connard. Je t'aime aussi Mat' ! »

Peu après cette phrase, leurs lèvres s'unirent. Ça y est. Ils étaient enfin devenus un vrai couple. Un couple bizarre mais amoureux. Mufasa (toujours Antoine mouhahaha j'aime me moquer!) interrompa le baiser et regarda Mathieu perplexe.

« -Mais y a un truc que je comprends pas.

-Ça c'est parce que t'es con.

-Va te faire foutre Sommet. Tu as réussi quoi ? Et c'est qui Céleste ?

-Céleste… Je t'expliquerais plus tard, promis ! J'ai réussi à assumer.

-A assumer quoi ?

-Assumer de t'aimer, assumer le regard des gens, assumer à être différent. J'en suis tellement heureux ! J'ai jamais pu être moi, il a fallu que j'attende mes 25 ans pour y arriver… Maintenant, peut importe ce qui s'est passé avant, je veux vivre heureux avec toi. »

Antoine, aux anges, regardait tendrement son petit-ami. Il était tellement jovial de cette déclaration qu'il embrassa son homme sur le front, un geste purement protecteur. Rien ne pouvait briser le moment présent. Pourtant… Alors que Mathieu rigolait, sautait partout l'instant d'avant, là, il pleurait. Ses joues étaient creusées par des petites rivières de larmes. Le chevelu, pris de panique, pris le petit par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

« -Merde mais il t'arrive quoi ?

-Mes parents… Ils sont cons mais ça reste mes parents… Et ils me déteste ! J'aurais pas dû faire ça… Je suis un abruti !

-Calme toi ! De 1, tu n'es en aucun cas un abruti. De 2, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Certes, tu as sans doute été un peu violent… Mais merde, tu as le droit d'être heureux comme tu es ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu leur as dit que tu étais gay que ça fait de toi un être infâme… Tu verras, ils reviendront vers toi si ils t'aiment. Alors, tu vas arrêter de penser que tu es un abruti d'accord ?

-Tu crois qu'ils me voudront pas… ?

-Non, quand ils se rendront compte que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, ils reviendront.

-Merci. » dit Mathieu en souriant. Et oui désormais, Antoine serait son allié.

1 an plus tard.

La Japan Expo. Ce moment tant attendu ! Attendu pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour nos 2 protagonistes. Ils avaient décidés d'annoncer à tous et à toutes la confirmation du 'Matoine' devenu une véritable obsession chez les fangirls. (Non je ne me sens pas du tout visée.) Lors de la conférence du hobbit, Antoine allait intervenir et ils l'annonceraient ensemble. Vu que tout le monde les imaginaient ensemble et que c'était vrai, autant le déclarer ! Malgré l'excitation, ils étaient assez stressés. Si les gens le prenaient mal ? Ils se rassuraient en se disant qu'ils s'en foutaient du moment qu'eux, étaient heureux. C'est chiant d'être connu quelques fois. Mathieu se dandinait sur place, angoissé. Chewbacca, remarquant son trouble, lui serra la main et l'embrassa aussi tendrement que possible.

« -Tu vas assurer Sommet.

-Mouais… T'as pas peur ?

-Si. Mais je m'en fous, du moment que tu es a mes cotés.

-Bon j'y vais balai à chiottes.

-Ouais le nain. »

Mathieu monta sur scène, en criant « Mathieu Sommet de la toile, pour vous servir ! ». Les questions en tout genre fusaient quand une question attisa son attention.

« Alors toi et Antoine, ça avance ? » Dès que la fangirl finit sa phrase, l'homme aux cheveux indomptables rejoignit la scène. Des cris de joie explosèrent dans la salle noire de monde. Antoine esquissa un sourire et commença a expliquer :

« -Les fans, on a quelque chose à vous dire !

-C'est les fangirls qui vont être heureuses ! renchéri Mathieu.

-On est ensemble. Dirent-ils simultanément.

Et là, ce fut la folie générale. Toutes les fans du Matoine pleuraient et hurlaient et tout les autres applaudissaient chaleureusement. Un mot que tout le monde criaient, résonnant dans toutes la Japan, « Matoine ! » (oui le volume était très très fort). A leur plus grand étonnement, personne n'avait mal réagi ou les avaient insultés. Tous semblaient joyeux pour eux. Un micro tourna dans la salle, et chacun ajoutait un petit mot. Ça allait du simple « bravo ! » à « JE LE SAVAIS OMFG J'VOUS AIME TELLEMENT, JE SUIS TROP HEUREUSE LES GENS JE PLEURE ! » Leurs fans étaient vraiment adorables et ouverts d'esprit. La conférence pris fin, trop rapidement malheureusement. Pleins de gens vinrent les féliciter encore une fois, bref, ils n'auraient pas pu rêver un meilleur accueil.

« -On a réussi.

-On a réussi en effet. » souria Mathieu contre les lèvres de son amoureux.


	9. Oui je le veux

_Bonjour à tous ! Le dernier, la fin les amis. C'était une super expérience pour moi, je me suis éclatée comme jamais, j'en avais grandement besoin. Je dirais que cette fiction et la Japan Expo ont été les meilleures choses pour moi cette année parce que sinon cette année n'a pas été géniale géniale pour moi. Magicarpe, je sais que tu te reconnaîtras, merci. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais sans toi, j'aurais vraiment pas réussi à poster cette fiction. Je t'aime fort. Je voulais remercier tout le monde. AmarillaTheOnlyOne, Deponia, MissLollipop02, Iykwin, Marie, Emo.16, Anotherstep, Hizerielle, Julia Lutecia, Aideen-chan pour leur soutien continu.Z'êtes des gens merveilleux. Evidemment tout les autres, désolée si je ne vous ai pas cité :/, je vous remercie aussi. J'ai atteint les 3000 vues, ce qui est absolument ÉNORME. Jamais j'aurais cru que j'en aurais autant. Quand j'ai eu 100 vues, j'étais en pleurs tellement c'était intense, pour moi. Je suis triste de finir cette fiction mais tout a une fin. Je n'oublierais jamais le bonheur qu'elle m'a apportée. Alors merci. Merci infiniment._ _N'oublions pas que la fin de quelque chose est forcément le début d'une autre... ;)_

Enfin. Il y était enfin. Où ça me demanderez vous. Et bien devant l'autel, en face du maire. Lui, Antoine Daniel, Boss final des Internet (!) se mariait. Avec un nain aux yeux océan. Son nain. Mathieu Sommet de la Toile. Qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas encore arrivé ! La cérémonie promettait d'être absolument épique, tout leurs amis d'Internet étaient présents. Il y avait une trentaine de personnes, inutile d'en mettre plus. La mairie scintillait de mille feux, des jolies fleurs parfumaient toute la salle, et la douce chaleur de l'été réchauffait le lieu un peu frais. Au premier rang se trouvait les témoins, Nyo et Metawendoh pour Antoine, Kriss et LinksTheSun pour Mathieu. Derrière eux se trouvaient donc, InThePanda, les Joueurs du Grenier, Fanta et Doxa. A leurs cotés, les parents de Chewbacca et, chose surprenante, la mère de Mathieu. Cette dernière s'était beaucoup remise en question et s'était rendue compte qu'Antoine serait la personne parfaite pour son fils. Le père ne voulait toujours pas revoir son fils, il le voyait comme une erreur. Mais ça, on s'en fout, les cons restent des cons ! 14h. La cérémonie devait commencer dans 5 minutes et le marié n'apparaissait pas. 'Qu'est-ce-qui fout ?' pensa Antoine. Il ne serait pas en retard pour son mariage quand même ?! Il se rappela de la demande en mariage. Il stressait énormément, il bégayait a mort et tremblait. Mais Mathieu accepta avec plaisir...Bon souvenir. Soudain, deux silhouettes apparurent. Mathieu et Bob ! Bob devait emmener le marié jusqu'ici, comme convenu. Le petit lança un tonitruant « -Désolé y a des bouchons à Paris ! » ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire tout le monde. Bob parti s'asseoir à cote de Fanta (j'adore ce couple bordel) tandis que Mathieu rejoignit Antoine devant le maire.

« -T'es vraiment pas doué Mat'.

-Plaît-il ? » questionna le hobbit avec un faux air supérieur qui les firent glousser.

« Tout le monde est présent ? Alors commençons la cérémonie ! Trouvez pas qu'il fait beau ? J'vais sûrement faire un barbecue…

-Vous avez raison Mr le maire, un barbecue c'est délicieux.

-Bon, je reprends mon sérieux les enfants. Antoine Daniel, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mathieu Sommet, ici présent ?

-Oui, je veux épouser ce nain.

-Mathieu Sommet, voulez vous prendre pour époux Antoine Daniel, ici présent ?

-Oui, je veux épouser Touffe-man.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je déclare Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet, alias nain et Touffe-man, unis par les liens du mariage ! Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Antoine eût à peine le temps de se tourner que déjà Mathieu était pendu à ses lèvres. Tout le monde se leva en hurlant, certains avaient les larmes aux yeux comme Nyo ou Kriss. Les autres, très émus aussi, applaudissaient à s'en exploser les mains affichant sur leurs visages un grand sourire. Les mères de nos héros pleuraient à chaudes larmes dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre tant elles étaient heureuses pour leurs fils. Ils sortirent de la charmante petite mairie sous les acclamations. C'est parti pour la fête ! Ils avaient loués un salle pour la soirée, que les mères, et le père d'Antoine, s'étaient empressés de décorer. Touffe-man, complètement déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait, regarda son amant. Bien coiffé, un costume noir très élégant et un petit nœud papillon sur veste blanche. Il était resplendissant. Mathieu lui adressa un grand sourire et alla voir sa mère qui allait bientôt se déshydrater si elle pleurait davantage. Ses parents en profitèrent pour le rejoindre et leur fit un câlin.

« -Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi mon fils ! T'as intérêt à être heureux parce que ça va mal aller sinon !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, on sera heureux. Promis ! » Bob, en ayant marre d'attendre, lança de sa voix grave : « Tous dans la Bob Lennon-mobile ! » Et heureusement qu'il était intervenu, sinon ça aurait duré 107 ans. Ils arrivèrent donc, sans encombre (exploit total), à cette fameuse salle des fêtes ! Ils s'installèrent à table direct, ils avait tous la dalle, et commencèrent à manger. Tout le monde venaient de finir son entrée quand un micro fit son apparition. Nyo tenta de parler mais personne ne comprenaient ce qu'il disait. Ça donnait un truc du genre « Je… Bouhouhou, arrête de pleurer Nyo ! J'vous… » Et après, il jeta le micro derrière lui et couru jusqu'aux mariés pour leur faire un câlin. Tous allait de son petit commentaire et leur souhaitaient plein de bonheur. Beaucoup racontaient des anecdotes, très embarrassantes pour la plupart mais qui faisaient bien rire. Bob raconta la fois où Mathieu, complètement bourré, tentait de draguer un poster sur son mur et comme le poster ne lui répondait pas (normal c'est un poster. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire les posters ne parlent pas) il lui avait mis un coup. Qu'il avait fortement regretter d'ailleurs ! Antoine, ne connaissant pas cette histoire, se moqua de lui pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Le repas passa bien vite, la soirée allait vraiment commencer ! La musique débuta par un slow (évidemment lel). Mathieu et Antoine ne voulaient pas être les seuls à danser alors tout le monde vint a leur rescousse. Les couples étaient tout a fait WTF. InThePanda avec Meta, dansaient comme des connards en hurlant des horreurs, Fanta avec Bob (fichtre que j'aime ce couple!), Links avec Seb, Fred avec David qui chantaient la chanson de La Belle et le Clochard et enfin Jeremy et Nyo et enfin Doxa et Kriss. La musique n'atteignait plus les oreilles de notre couple préféré. Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle, le bonheur parfait les entouraient. Mathieu l'enlaça et mit sa tête contre le torse de son amant.

« -Qui aurait cru que ça se passerait comme ça ?

-De quoi tu parles Mat' ?

-Quand on étaient au lycée. Qui aurait pu croire qu'on finiraient ensemble ?

-Chais pas. Faut croire que le destin a choisi de se foutre de notre gueule.

-Depuis quand tu crois au destin toi ?

-J'y crois pas.

-T'es pas possible comme mec.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

-C'est sur que c'est pas à cause de ton paillasson sur ta tête !

-T'es vraiment un connard Sommet. Mais je t'aime quand même.

-Je te retourne le compliment Daniel. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Tout le monde siffla, brisant leur bulle. La suite se passa très bien, Bob et Fanta firent leur coming-out (désolée j'étais obligée XD) et tout le monde s'amusa beaucoup. La fête se termina dans les alentours de 3-4h du matin. Seuls restaient la mère de Mathieu, Nyo, Kriss et les mariés. Nyo, après un énième câlin décida enfin de partir avec Kriss. La mère de Mathieu s'approcha de son fils et lui dit :

« -J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois marié… C'est fou. Bref. Je suis désolée si ton père et moi n'avons pas été de très bons parents… Ton père est un idiot mais je suis sûre qu'il t'aime au fond. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. » Mathieu, ému, serra fort sa mère. Peu après, elle partit, les laissant seuls. Ils se prirent la main et s'en allèrent eux aussi. Le lendemain, ils devaient partir pour New-York, leur lune de miel se passerait là-bas. Avant de démarrer, Antoine regarda son nain. Décidément, il ne se lassera jamais de regarder ses yeux et de se perdre dans ses yeux océan.

**Marieloulou77** : _Et oui la fin. *tristesse* Merci espèce de poule; endive; tarée que j'aime. Envoie un sms, j'ai plus ton num et te parler me manque ;)_


End file.
